


and i'll make sure to keep my distance

by iorikus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (for the aramika), (i say as they barely have any canon interactions), (it's arashi), M/M, Pining, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Female Character, [rolls up sleeves] i have to do everything myself around here don't i, arashi wants to meddle, how the hell do i tag things on here, mika's a pining dumbass, there's an awkward ending point because i've literally never written a fanfic before in my life, where is all the leomika content!! where is it!!!!, yes that's a christina perri lyric in the title LEAVE ME ALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorikus/pseuds/iorikus
Summary: Mika had been admiring Leo Tsukinaga from a distance for quite a while now. Unfortunately for him, a certain best friend has taken notice.





	and i'll make sure to keep my distance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 100% not lying when i say that this is literally the first fanfic i've ever written and only the third multi-paragraph piece i've ever written. please be nice i'm trying my best (´๑・⌓・｀)  
> anyway please consider leomika thank u goodnight

Mika had been admiring Leo Tsukinaga from a distance for quite a while now; ever since they first met, when the eccentric third year had shown up unexpected at Shu Itsuki's house to pick up some live costumes that the older boy had mended for him. Leo had been loud and full of energy -- which was a major change of pace for Shu and Mika's normally calm and elegant living space. But while Itsuki himself had his feathers ruffled by the intrusion, Mika actually found the newcomer's peculiarity.. charming.

And so, here he was, sitting under a tree, picking at his lunch and not-so-gracefully staring at his orange-haired senior, who was enthusiastically writing _something_ on the other side of the courtyard. Blank papers kept getting blown away by the breeze, though Leo was miraculously able to remember to weigh down the ones he had already written on with a nearby rock so as to not lose them as well. He continuously switched between mumbling, humming, and laughing to himself, and eventually Mika just gave up on actually eating and leaned his head on his hand to watch like some lovestruck protagonist in a shoujo manga.

Of course, Mika hadn't really considered that anybody could possibly _notice_ him staring at Knights' leader until he felt someone poke his forehead.

"Mika-chaaan," Arashi whined, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

To be honest, he hadn't even noticed that his best friend had approached at all, let alone spoken to him. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Nnah, 'm sorry Naru-chan.. I didn't even see ya there," Mika responded sheepishly, finally shifting his focus to the girl in front of him.

"No harm done~ I'm sure I can think of a way for you to make it up to me later. ☆" Arashi giggled, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand, "Sooo.. whatcha doing staring at Ou-sama like that? You look like you're in lo-"

Mika smacked a hand over her mouth then, his face burning as he let his bangs fall over his eyes.

"Naru-chan! Ya can't jus' say stuff like that! What if someone hears ya?!"

"So I'm right! Mika-chaaan, why didn't you tell me? You know he's the leader of my unit, I could easily set you up on a date or something!"

Mika drew his hand away and ruffled his own hair in frustration, keeping his head down. "Gah! There ya go again sayin' weird stuff! 'Ve barely ever talked to the guy, Naru-chan -- tryin' to land a date with 'im is out of the question!"

"Aww, come on Mika-chan, just go talk to him! He might be more on the.. flamboyant side, but he's a sweet guy! I'm sure he'd give you a chance," Arashi poked Mika on the nose then with a small giggle, "You're adorable and quirky, after all. Ou-sama loves people like that~ ☆"

"Nuh-uh, no way, not happenin'," Mika shook his head furiously, "'M too weird, even for him. And besides, he's like.. Oshi-san's rival 'r somethin'! Isn't there some sorta unspoken rule that ya shouldn't date yer Oshi-san's enemies?"

Arashi rolled her eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard anything exactly like that.."

Mika almost shouted in frustration, swatting her arm lightly with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Ya know what I mean, Naru-chan!"


End file.
